Till Death Do Us Part
by WinterYoung
Summary: Integra has died, leaving Alucard to suffer an eternity in his coffin, never able to die. Or is that truly the case?


Integra did not want this, not any of this. It was hard for her, even with the cold spirit she had to do this to her loyal servant. There she stood in the basement, with a few of her men watching as her servant faithful to her through all of these years took a step into his coffin. Meanwhile, above, the ceiling shook, the few high trained men with her shook, their eyes darting each way.

"Sir Integra!" One called out to her earning a deathly cold stair from over her shoulder.

"Be silent!" She commanded turning her expression back to Alucard. He looked at his master expressionless but she could see, she could see he did not want this, neither did she.

"I will see you again Alucard. My faithful servant."

"Of course my master." He replied, his voice deep, and sending a rumble through all that stood there. This was the first time he had ever lied to his master. It was hard, hard to be strong, to keep herself sane. For once, her face changed, her mood showing clearly as regretted sorrow slipped through her hard exterior. Alucard had wished to go out, destroy them all, so did Integra. But he had been fighting for days, he was injured, tired and even the king of vampires had been nearing his end, pushing his limits. She gave him a small nod as he sat back in his coffin. Just as he did the men ran to the sides of it, pulling the lid over and clunking it into place.

To make sure, if anyone found this coffin, they could not simple open it one of the men begun to weld it shut. Next, to keep the creature in Integra walked up, placing a gloved finger between her teeth and biting down, drawing blood. She then placed her finger onto the slick black coffin and drew a simple. The symbol glowed a bright red for a moment before during black. He was now sealed both to human's and to even his own strength. They then left into the battle only raging on her land, and not one man ever returned to their, neither did Integra. The house had kept intact, most of the battle was done outside the household. This battle had been the aftermath of a very serious disease that effected more vampire and human alike, it had started small and had grown into a very large problem. Then ended up having to nook half of the city.

Hellsing had been fighting endlessly, including Alucard. He had made the mistake, of drinking from the effected, something that was hard to smell and had gotten rather ill. Not wanting Alucard to die, Integra had decided to continue on her own, and seal Alucard away until she continued. But she died, leaving Alucard alone on his coffin for about fifteen years. With Integra gone, whom else would set him free? There was someone. The time Alucard was gone for quite some time, Integra, had, had a daughter. Augustine.

However because the Manor did not feel safe she sent her child away to America, only planning on having her gone for a few years or so while they picked up from the first battle. It was only shortly after Alucard return when this little disease begun to become a problem. Integra failed to mention her daughter to Alucard, instead had been kept up almost night and day with a growing problem. Not wanting any harm to come to her daughter she removed all records of her, knowing she would be the heir to a great deal and that she could be a target. After her death and without any family, her Will and heir became unknown for a while. This was until the home was found, and within her desk, her Will giving it all to her daughter. Soon officials of the government were on the move, now going to the US to find the lost daughter.

Meanwhile, Augustine sat behind the counter of the coffee shop she worked for. And as usual, empty. Sure they had a nice place, good coffee, but hell, this was in the middle of nowhere! Who the hell would drive an hour from any city, and town in the middle of a farming town. They were doing fine, not poorly, just not very well. And even though she was getting paid, god this was boring. Augustine groaned, letting her voice echo through the empty walls of the place. Damn, somehow she felt like she would have a more exciting life than this. Whatever, at least she was not homeless or nothing, just bored as hell. Then 'ding'ding', snapping up to attention Augustine called to the incoming customers.

"Good mo-" She then stopped. Two men dressed in black, in all the movies she had ever seen that was never good.

"Uh…what..will It be?" She asked some nervousness lased in her tone. Moving inside one of them men pulled out a notepad from his pocket.

"Are you Augustine?" Again, all the movies she had seen, was telling her this was bad. She offered a small nod, wondering if she was in trouble.

"Right, listen.." He sat pulling up a bar stull soon followed by his partner.

"We work with the government. I understand you were adopted yes?" Augustine nodded.

"Yea, that's right. My parents abandoned me, and I was adopted as a Guffered." Not the most attractive of last names.

"Actually, that is not the case dear. Your _mother_ actually died, and the records of your bloodline to her ere lost in records.." Wow, that… that was a lot to take in. Augustine fell silent, staring the man in the eyes. Sighing the patted an empty bar stool beside him.

"Why don't you take a seat.." She did so, slowly moving to the seat and pulling herself onto it.

"Listen, I know all of this is hard to take in but you need to hear it." Augustine gave a small nod.

"Your mother you see, worked as a secret official of the queen?" Augustine pushed down an eyebrow in confusion.

"The queen?" He chuckled lightly.

"The Queen of England." If she was dirking water, well she would have spit it out! Instead she just felt all the air leave her lungs. He nodded at her response knowing that now she understood.

"Indeed. She sent you away because of that disease, you were rather young but I am sure your high school history classes have told you.

"I am twenty one, that was only fifteen years go! I remember" She said offended that he acted as if she would not comprehend something as big as THAT at the age of sixteen. He nodded.

" Well that is why you were sent away. During this your mother died. She did not abandon you.." Augustine grew silent once again, turning her ice blue eyes down to her lap as she frowned heavily. All this time she thought she was some kind of victim of young teenage love and not wanting to deal with a kid. All this time she was never happy with her mother, whoever she was and had expected that she was out there living it up. But her mom seemed so noble, and did it for her. All of that anger, for so long, for nothing. Guild and sorrow filled her soul to the rim, just making Augustine feel despicable.

"Augustine, there is one other thing.." She lifted her head, wondering what else there could POSSIBLE be?

"Your mother left a Will.." He seat pulling out an envelope and then from it an old looking document. Turning it he held it up to Augustine could see it. At the top of the Document, there was her name. Then land, money, and many, many other things, all that belong to her. Augustine stared at it, blinked a few times, stared at it some more and yet it just didn't click. She was first a middle class nothing to big college student, and now she owned a house, and TONS of money in England. Oh man, oh man, this was a lot to take in. Augustine was half surprised she didn't pass out!

"So Miss Augustine, ready to go home?" Not really sure about her answer, she offered a small smile and nodded, half lying.


End file.
